Frederick
Frederick the Wary is a Great Knight in Fire Emblem: Awakening, the deputy of Chrom's Shepherds, and a former royal knight. He's from Fire Emblem, so he's probably already in Smash Ultimate. Frederick in Awakening Frederick doesn't have much of a presence in the story. He is initially suspicious of Robin but eventually warms up to Chrom's new tactician. But what little presence he has in the main story is made up for by his presence in both the gameplay and the supports. He's an invaluable unit in Lunatic Mode and the only way you can make it out of the first four chapters, and because he's many newcomers' first Jagen, he's developed a bit of a reputation for his immense power. As for his supports, he's notable mainly for his devotion to Chrom, which is mostly played for comedy. From telling Robin how he picks up pebbles in Chrom's path (more on this below) to putting drawings of a nude Chrom in every tent, it's quite clear that he's willing to preserve his image of Chrom as a perfect being. In this, Frederick quite clearly represents how we were expected to view Chrom, which re-manifests in how Fates views Corrin. Also, his support with Cordelia ends with her saying that he'll always be second to her beneath Chrom, and he's fine with that. Severa may have a point after all. Also also, he gets a promotion at the end. Frederick in Fates I hope you like retcon-DLC that serves as an entirely needless crossover/prologue! Here, Frederick's comedic one-off line to Robin about how he picks up pebbles in Chrom's path becomes his defining character trait. He never stops talking about these pebbles or telling everyone else how perfect Chrom is (which makes sense when you recall that Chrom now has competition in the form of Corrin). He even gives you a pebble every single time. The Before Awakening DLC is bad for a variety of reasons, and it's also one of the dumbest "chapters" in a game with some of the worst writing in video games in general, but above all else, the worst thing about it is that it ruined Frederick. And unfortunately, that's not where it ends. Frederick in Heroes The good news is that Frederick has gotten more care in Heroes than a good chunk of the cast. The bad news is that the pebble trait that now defines him is back, and he'll talk about it from time to time. Although at least he got a summer fanservice variant that leaves little to the imagination? But then again, this variant's weapon is based entirely on the stupid pebbles thing. It's hard to believe that Fates could ruin characters from other games, but it did. Frederick in Warriors Frederick is in Warriors as the second mounted unit announced after Xander and uses an axe. And only an axe. oh my god they brought the pebble back again ffs Not only did they bring it back, but it's his entire character now. It's part of his victory animation, and it's one of his drops. Any semblance of the original Frederick is now entirely gone... Well, maybe not, but it's still annoying. Anyway, he tests you to see if you're worthy of working with Chrom or whatever, and... that's about it. He virtually disappears from story mode afterward. Reputation As noted above, Frederick has become rather memetic for much the same reasons as Seth - destroying everything the earlygame throws at you. He may not be able to solo Awakening like Seth can Sacred Stones, but for series newcomers, he'll definitely make a huge impression. Although it's not like he has much competition. The only other game as mainstream as Awakening in the west is Fates (Mystery of the Emblem's still the best-selling FE in Japan), and considering how long you have Gunter, as well as how little presence he has in the story in the first place, there really isn't any other room for seemingly overpowered units right at the beginning of an otherwise difficult game. Trivia *He's more important than Lissa even though she gets the cutscenes he wishes he had. *Chrom actually does trip over a pebble in his C-support with Sumia. Still, considering this pebble thing is only brought up twice ever in Awakening, and Sumia's defining trait is her clumsiness, it was overblown to ridiculous proportions in Fates and Heroes. *In early development, he was planned to be one of the two men (Other being Male Robin) Chrom could S-Support with. However, if this were to happen, the team found it too complicated of a system to decide the surrogate for Lucina. Thus, Frederick's S-Support dialogue barely made it past the first draft. Category:Fire Emblem Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Characters Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:Memes Category:Husbandos Category:Shepherds Category:Fanservice Category:Bad Characters Category:People into bestiality Category:Waifu Emblem Characters Category:Daddies